Fusion
by a girl with a golden back
Summary: Logan/OFC smut


Tonight was the night.

Syrupy brown eyes glanced over the series of slashed-out boxes that marked up the calendar on his desk. The tip of the blue ink pen hovered over the twenty-fifth as Logan contemplated whether he should cross the circled date out, but in the end, his indecisiveness won out, letting the pen loose from his grip as he stood up and surveyed his bedroom. Anxiety coursed through the teenager's veins, and though he was used to being nervous, this time his nerves were on an entirely higher plane.

His gaze darted downward to the outfit he'd already picked out, a black sports jacket, crisp white button-down, and a pair of dark-washed jeans laid out across his navy blue comforter. To be fair, he'd gotten a little help from his friend James, the most stylish out of the group. Though Logan considered himself to be pretty intelligent, he had to admit that he was completely clueless when it came to fashion. He was able to get by with his collection of cardigans and jeans, but he felt like tonight called for something a little extra.

It was his and his girlfriend's one-year anniversary, and they'd been planning this date for weeks. They had plans to have dinner at this really nice hotel restaurant, and through quite a bit of scheming and pooling their savings, they'd managed to book a room for the night. Logan had never been the best at lying. It was easy to see straight through his poker face, so Kendall had made up some story to tell his mom about the two of them going to some overnight science convention, and since she had no reason to suspect anything, she bought it.

But even though everything seemed to be in place, Logan still couldn't ease the knots out of his stomach. He and Kandi had been talking about taking their relationship to the next level, and though he couldn't imagine losing his virginity to anyone else, he was still terrified of the unknown, scared that he'd be changed somehow. All this pressure and worry weighed him down, all these unanswered questions of insecurity floating around in his thoughts. What if he did something wrong? What if he didn't live up to her expectations? What if it just became too awkward between them to actually go through with it? Being Logan, he was the type of person to make an already awkward situation even more awkward.

He was desperate not to screw this up, and though he felt a little weird discussing something so personal with his friends, he knew he needed a little advice, or at least a pep talk to calm his nerves. So he went to the only person he knew that had expertise in the matter of sex.

James was leaning against the kitchen counter, raking a hand through his shaggy chocolate-colored locks as he watched a carton of leftover Chinese from the night before rotate in the microwave.

Logan eased over beside him, casually grabbing a bottle of lemon-lime Powerade from the refrigerator.

Luckily, James wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"So I hear you've got a big date tonight," he said, a smirk adorning his sunkissed features.

The shorter boy nodded as he held the plastic lip of the bottle to his lips, slowly taking a sip.

"Are you excited?"

Another nod.

"Well, you look petrified," James laughed as his eyes strayed from his lunch to look over his friend.

Logan immediately diverted his stare, choosing instead to focus on the white linoleum beneath his bare feet. "I'm not [i]petrified[/i]," he replied with a slight roll of his brown eyes. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Why? You don't have any reason to be. I mean, you did remember to get her a gift, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Logan quickly responded, thinking back to the silver necklace in the tiny velvet box on his dresser. "It's just…" He sighed, trying to disguise the waver in his voice. "We were going to do _it_ tonight, and I'm…I'm scared I'll do something wrong." The words tumbled from his lips in a rush.

A suggestive glimmer set James's hazel eyes ablaze, and a cocky grin tugged the corners of his lips upward.

"Dude, there's no need to be so uptight about it. It's just sex." The words flowed so effortlessly from the more experienced boy's lips. His expression was so nonchalant, as if it was nothing, but Logan could detect the excitement seeping through his voice. "I mean, it's a natural thing. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for sex."

Though he knew it was true, Logan couldn't help but cringe at the thought of his parents in bed.

James winced as well. "Okay, so that probably wasn't the _best_ advice, but you know what I mean. It's not really as big of a deal as everyone makes it out to be."

But it _was_ as big deal to Logan because, once it was done, he couldn't go back. There was a permanence to the action that he was unable to get over, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

"I just really want everything to be perfect. I don't want to be…awful," he sputtered as he pretended to inspect the nutritional information on the label of his drink.

James took a deep breath, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nothing in life is ever perfect." A dramatic exhale escaped his lips. "Okay, I'm going to go all romantic comedy on you."

Logan couldn't help but chuckle slightly to himself as he gauged the other boy's expression.

"As long as you love her and you're doing it for the right reasons, it'll be great. I mean, sometimes I wish I would've waited a little longer, ya know, done it with a girl I actually cared about. Maybe it would've been better."

For once, Logan saw a crack in James's confident exterior, and he knew his friend was speaking the truth.

His gaze locked on the other boy's before he spoke. "Thanks."

As Logan turned to walk away, feeling a little more at ease, he heard James's voice call out from behind him.

"You better tell me everything tomorrow!"

Logan slowly shook his head, a grin softening his features as he ducked into their shared bedroom.

Later that afternoon, after he had brushed his teeth, changed clothes, and ran a bit of gel through his short, espresso locks, Logan found himself staring into the full-length mirror hung on the back of the closet door. He was examining himself, trying his best to get his face to form an expression somewhat resembling sexiness, but it was all in vain. His eyes widened too much, making him look bug-eyed, or his lips would purse too much, giving him the appearance of a duck. No matter how many times he stared at his reflection, he couldn't get his eyes to smolder like every attractive guy in every film he'd ever seen. Every time he tried to cock his eyebrow suggestively like James, it made him look more confused than hot and bothered. He knew in his heart that he should just try to be himself, but this wasn't like anything that he had ever done, so he had no idea how to react. At least he looked nice, he thought to himself as he appraised his outfit once more. Like a more sophisticated, more mature version of himself, and that helped slightly to ease away his worried thoughts.

His eyes glanced back to the digital clock on the nightstand; he only had a few minutes before he was supposed to meet Kandi downstairs in the lobby. He took one final glance in the mirror, silently taking inventory of himself one last time before grabbing the tiny box off of the dresser, tucking it safely away in the pocket of his jacket before leaving the room.

"So how do I look?" he shakily asked James, who was lounging on the couch watching MTV.

His hazel eyes tore themselves away from the screen long enough to get a look at his nervous friend.

"I gotta admit you look pretty sharp."

"Thanks," Logan replied. He could feel a faint smile forming across his lips.

"Good luck with your date," James said, his voice brimming with innuendo.

"Thanks again," he said as he grabbed the bouquet of red roses he'd purchased the day before from their vase on the kitchen table.

And with that, Logan was out the door. Fortunately, Kendall's mom was out running errands with his little sister, so she hadn't seen the way he was dressed. She would've immediately known something was up. He wasn't exactly in typical science convention garb.

As he exited the elevator into the lobby, his eyes scanned the room for any sight of his girlfriend, but she hadn't come down yet. Logan snagged a chair by the front desk so that she'd be able to spot him easily when she made it to the lobby. He was anxiously excited to see how she looked, curious to see if she sported the same nervous expression as he had to have been wearing at that moment.

He glanced over the different faces that surrounded him, feeling like all of the other teens eyes were on him, like they somehow knew what he was about to do. It was all incredibly nerve-wracking for him, and he couldn't keep himself from shifting in his seat as the anxiety reared its ugly head again.

But as soon as he saw her through the cracks of the sliding steel doors, all of his nerves seemed to unravel, and he began to feel like himself again. There was no trace of fear in her coffee-colored eyes as they locked onto his. Her posture remained steady and natural; her movements weren't rushed as she walked over to meet him. And she looked absolutely gorgeous.

The silky skirt of her yellow dress flowed over her hips, the hem gently swaying at her knees as she walked confidently towards him in a pair of strappy silver heels. When she approached him, his arms automatically wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a brief embrace.

"Hey," she said softly as a hand strayed towards the hair hanging over her shoulders. Her usual mess of tousled chestnut waves had been styled into loose curls that cascaded over her chest. Her sideswept bangs had been pulled up into a small bump at the top of her head.

"Hey, how has your day been?" he asked as casually as his voice would allow, his eyes still trying to soak every inch of her in.

"Um, it's been pretty good," she replied, her voice still unusually soft as she gazed up at him from beneath her lashes. "How about you?"

His eyes darted upwards towards the ceiling as he nodded slowly. "Pretty good, pretty good." His stare shifted past her and onto the table where the roses laid. "Oh yeah, I got you these." He smiled as he handed over the flowers.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked them over, her fingers brushing over the petals carefully. "You didn't have to go through all this," she laughed slightly, but he could tell in her smile that she appreciated the gesture.

He should've gotten her the yellow roses, he thought to himself as soon as he noticed the stark contrast between the color of the flowers and the color of her dress. But he remembered from his mother's days as an amateur florist that each color had a meaning, and that yellow roses meant friendship while red roses meant love. Though he doubted that Kandi knew that useless bit of information, he still didn't want her to think he just wanted to be her friend. They'd definitely moved past that stage.

"I wanted to," he insisted as he wove his fingers through hers. "So are you ready to go eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving," she admitted as they walked through the glass French doors and out into the night.

Logan's eyes scanned the parking lot for the dusty rose-colored convertible that he shared with his other three roommates, and he eventually spotted its hood near the far side of the lot.

"Sorry you have to walk this far," he apologized. "I can pull the car around, if you'd like."

She laughed, and he could feel her begin to ease back into her usual self. "No, it's fine. I'm not opposed to exercise."

They made their way across the stretch of pavement, still hand in hand, the night air cool and crisp against their skin.

When they reached the car, Logan didn't hesitate to pull open the door for her, waiting until she got settled in the seat before he let it close. She offered him a "thanks" as she smiled up at him once more.

As he got situated in the driver's seat, reaching for his car keys in his pocket, he watched her from the corner of his eye as she leaned back into the seat, casually crossing her legs at the knee. Turning the key in the ignition, the car roared to a start, the space suddenly flooding with music from the radio. Of course, Carlos had been bumping again. He was the last of the guys to use the car.

But Kandi didn't seem to mind, a broad smile spreading across her pink lips as she nodded her head along with the beat. It made him feel good to see that she wasn't having any doubts or second thoughts about the night, which helped him to loosen up a bit as well. It wasn't long before they were both singing along with the catchy pop tune as he navigated the streets of downtown Los Angeles.

The hotel wasn't too hard to find. Logan had already drove there a couple times previously, just to make sure he could make it there without getting lost.

The restaurant was dark, soft light radiating from flickering flames ensconced in glass candleholders in the center of each small, circular table. Wall sconces adorned each of the four walls, casting a warm glow over the room. Other couples occupied the tables around them.

Logan gave the hostess his last name, and young woman found his reservation with ease, quickly leading them to a table at the edge of the room. Soon after they settled into their seats, a waiter was at their table to take their drink order.

"I'll have water," Kandi replied, flashing the waiter her warm smile.

"I'll have the same," Logan said, nodding gratefully at the man as he opened his menu.

The waiter seemed to vanish into the darkness.

Neither of them really spoke, both pairs of brown eyes glued to the leather-bound menus in front of them. Logan eyes scanned over the unfamiliar entrees, carefully reading the little caption beneath each item. Everything just seemed so fancy and new, and all he wanted was for at least one thing about this night to not be an unknown.

Though he generally preferred chicken, he decided to go with the steak. Steak just seemed like the manlier choice for some reason.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, Logan ordered a sirloin, while Kandi ordered the grilled chicken breast, both of them trying to stay in their comfort zones for dinner.

After they were left on their own once more, awkward silence began to overtake the space between them.

Kandi held her glass of water to her lips, slowly taking a sip as her eyes shifted over to meet his.

"This place is so nice, it's a little intimidating," she said quietly as her eyes moved around the room.

"I know. I feel like we're too young to be here or something."

She nodded slowly, still observing the people around them. "You look really nice, by the way," she added, a little reluctant to meet his stare. Her own confident front was beginning to crumble.

"Thanks. James helped me with the clothes, but I still don't look as good as you." He was silently swearing at himself for not complimenting her the first moment he'd seen her.

"I try, I try," Kandi teased as she swiped the condensation from the side of her glass.

As he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, his knuckles brushed against the velvet jewelry box.

"Uh, I got you this," he stumbled over the words as his hand removed the tiny box from his pocket, awkwardly pushing it across the white tablecloth.

"I got you something too," she smiled in return as she picked her small silver clutch up from beneath her chair. She placed a small rectangular box wrapped in red paper on the stretch of table in front of her before handing it over to him.

Both of them opened their presents at the same time, looking over at their significant other when they finished to gauge their reaction.

Logan held the pair of tickets closer to the candlelight so that he could read them; she'd bought him two tickets to a local hockey game scheduled in two weeks.

Her smile mirrored his for a moment. "I thought you might like to go with one of the guys. I know how much you guys miss hockey out here, and I was a little surprised to find that Los Angeles actually [i]has[/i] a pro-hockey team to begin with, so I'd figured it'd be something you'd like. Give you a chance to squeeze some guy time in as well."

Logan laughed to himself as he tucked the tickets back into the box. "Trust me, K, I get enough guy time. You're more than welcome to be my date if you want, you did get me the tickets and everything."

"Oh, I don't think I'd be much fun to go with. I'd have no clue what was going on," she admitted.

He watched as her fingers held one of the three yellow stones that made up the necklace's drop pendant.

"This is really pretty. I think you have better taste than you think," she laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Plus it matches my dress," she added, holding the pendant against the yellow fabric.

It didn't take long for her to unwrap the necklace from its backing, pulling her hair to the side as she fastened the delicate chain around her neck. The three stones rested perfectly along her sternum, glistening against the fair stretch of skin in between the v-neck of her dress.

"Thanks," she said before taking another sip of water. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," he returned with a smile, causing his dimples to dig deeper into his cheeks. "It really doesn't feel like it's been a year already."

"Really? It seems like we've been together forever to me, like I've known you all my life or something, as incredibly cheesy as that sounds."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Shortly after, their waiter returned with their dinner, and the two dug in. Kandi sawed and stabbed at her chicken breast with her cutlery, growing frustrated with the meat. Meanwhile Logan attempted to tear apart his steak with as much etiquette as possible. Throughout the remainder of the dinner, they made small talk about mutual friends and how outrageously hot the city had been for the past week or so. No awkward silences crept into the meal, and they began to feel comfortable around each other again, despite the pressure of these circumstances.

As soon as they reached the hotel room upstairs, Kandi kicked off her heels, letting them skid across the carpet with a soft thud. He watched her toes sink into the carpet as she took a moment to explore the room, and he sat down on the bed, carefully removing his leather loafers. His chocolate stare trailed her body as she peeked into the bathroom.

"Wow, this bathtub is humongous," she remarked, looking back to flash him an excited smile.

His black dress socks suddenly became hot and itchy to his feet, and Logan quickly yanked them off as his girlfriend strolled into the bathroom. He caught her examining her reflection in the mirror for a moment before she returned to the main room, flipping on the radio as she passed through.

Logan stood up to meet her in the center of the room, a little surprised by the way her arms snaked so easily around his neck. Her hips swayed gently in time with the slow John Mayer song drifting from the speakers.

"Do you remember our first prom?" she asked, looking up at him as she nestled her head against his shoulder.

"Mhm," he mumbled as he rested his hands along the curve of her hips. They'd gone to prom together before they'd started dating, and he could remember vividly dancing with her just like this in one of the Palm Woods's banquet halls beneath a ceiling filled with sparkling silver cardboard stars.

That was back when just having her body pressed up this closely against his own was enough to send his hormones spiraling into a frenzy. The effect was only diluted slightly now, after a year of dating, but at least he could manage to think clearly as he slow-danced with her.

"I didn't want to admit to myself that I was in love with you," she murmured against his neck. The honeysuckle scent of her perfume wafted into his nostrils as he buried his face into her hair.

"A part of me always knew. You know I'm not the type to put myself out there for no reason," he laughed.

"That is true," she confessed as she looked up at him, a coy smile playing across her lips.

With a sigh, all of the tension and stress that had built up in Logan's body over the course of the day seemed to drift away. James was right; _this_ was right. He couldn't see either of them backing down.

"I love you, Kandi," he stated suddenly. Though he'd said the words countless times, they had a slightly different meaning to them now as he stood there, staring into her deep brown eyes. "I know people say that a lot without really meaning it, but I honestly do love you. I couldn't really see myself being with anyone else."

She smiled to herself, the blood rushing to her cheeks in a soft flush as her eyes diverted from his. "I know you do, Logan. I can see it in your eyes. Do you think I'd waste my time with you if I thought for a second that you didn't care about me?"

He laughed. "I know you wouldn't."

"And you know I love you just as much, maybe even more," she teased as her fingers traced the line of buttons down his shirt.

"I wouldn't say more…" he joked as his hand gently brushed a curl away from her face.

Her lips pressed against his with enough pressure to cause that frenzy in his head, but not so much that it felt greedy or lustful. It was more of a passionate, slow burning kiss that lingered along his lips, giving him a tingling sensation from the inside-out.

His tongue washed along her lower lip, and she didn't hesitate in allowing her lips to part. It was easy for Logan to allow himself to explore the familiar recesses of her mouth, letting his tongue roll against the roof of her mouth as she kissed him back with more desperation in her movements. Her lips never left his as she guided him towards the bed, regretfully breaking away to collapse into the mound of white goose-down pillows at the bed's headboard.

Her lips pursed in a sexy smirk as she watched him shrug off his jacket, a black blob of cloth sticking out amongst a sea of white sheets. Logan quickly returned to her, leaning over her as his lips collided with hers once more. It wasn't long before he broke away, his lips wandering to the soft skin along her neck. As he brushed her hair off of her neck, she could feel the tickling sensation being replaced by the flutter of his eyelashes against her skin. The butterfly kisses were a nice accompaniment to the soft pressure of his lips.

As he worked his way downwards, the kisses grew more forceful. His tongue washed over the thin layer of skin above her pulse just before his lips dragged at the stretch of skin, causing her to shudder at the sensation. Logan's lips left a trail of flushed skin in their wake as he made his way to her collarbone. Her fingers dug into his scalp, gently tugging at tufts of his hair as he sucked at the skin along her chest in an attempt to mimic the feeling, the slight pain that was enough to edge anyone on further.

As his lips pulled at the soft patch of skin between her breasts, his hand wandered down in between their bodies, inconspicuously feeling for the hem of her dress. He leaned up to kiss her lips again as his thumb brushed across the distinct line of stitching, tugging the material up softly. His hand began to rub along the inside of her thigh in long, smooth strokes, inching upward as the kiss deepened. Her lips parted limply against his for a moment, silently encouraging him to venture further, so he did. He could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs, and he couldn't help but become even more turned on. Logan could feel himself twitch slightly in his jeans as his fingers traced along the lacey trim of her underwear, causing her hips to shift softly as she fought the urge to buck against him. Giving the soft flesh of her thigh a quick squeeze, his hand easily slipped beneath the fabric, gently brushing against her as his lips met hers with sudden force. He could feel her moan into the kiss, the warm gush of air washing into his mouth in a sudden wave.

His fingers lingered along her skin before he began to provide more friction with his palm, rubbing her harshly as she began to become nothing more than putty beneath him.

Both of her lips enveloped his lower lip, gently tugging at it before her teeth sunk slowly into the soft flesh, the sharp sensation causing him to stiffen even more. As the pace of his strokes increased, the skin beneath his palm grew slicker, and each movement of his fingers began to cause a more intense reaction from his girlfriend.

Their lips broke away from each other, his attention more focused on pleasing her than bothering to keep up with the kiss.

"Oh God Logan, please don't stop," she purred softly as her back arched up off the mattress.

He wanted to take it further, to provoke an even stronger reaction from her, relishing the fact that he had this sort of power over her. But as her breath began to hitch in her throat, her southern accent drawing out the vowels in his name as she tightened around him, he could feel himself giving in, each of her reactions driving his own arousal even further as he felt himself begin to throb and twitch uncontrollably in his pants.

As soon as she was left gasping for air, he leaned up to kiss her again, this time more softly as he let her come down.

It wasn't long before her eyes slowly fluttered back open, her lips brushing softly against his as her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, jerking the hem loose from the waistband of his jeans. Logan eased the fabric down his arms, balling it up and tossing it off the edge of the bed. Her hand ran along the pale planes of his chest, her fingertips gently caressing his stomach before they tugged at the waistband of his pants. Her thumb ran along the skin underneath, her hand creeping down to playfully tug at the elastic of his boxers before she undid his jeans.

Logan quickly wriggled free of the denim, immediately enjoying the feeling of cooler air against the newly exposed skin.

As his lips pressed against her shoulder, his fingers slowly edged the silky yellow strap of her dress down, all while trying to steady his breathing as her fingers crept along the inseam of his boxers.

He lost all his control once her hand meandered through the slit in the cotton, firmly gripping his cock and causing his voice to catch in the back of his throat. All it took was one good touch to get him to yank off his boxers, discarding them against the footboard of the bed.

It wasn't really that big of a deal for him to be naked in front of her; they'd already done their fair share of fooling around. But somehow, this felt different. He felt more exposed. Though the voice in the back of his head was a bit insecure, the drive to get off was overwhelming strong, and Kandi didn't seem too fazed by his naked body.

His lips fumbled against hers desperately, his hand feeling for the zipper at the back of her dress, but she was a step ahead of him, slowly gliding the canary-colored silk over her skin.

Logan fell over on his back onto the stretch of mattress beside her. His eyes silently begged her to straddle him, his pupils blown wide with lust, and she obliged.

Her knees dug into the mattress as she maneuvered herself over him. He stared at her in awe as she began to shed her blush-toned underwear, the hue only a bit more rosy than the shade of her skin. Saving him the awkwardness, her hand effortlessly unhooking her strapless bra in one fluid motion before tossing the discarded fabric off the bed.

As she stretched out above him, his hands crept up her ribcage.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked for his own conscience's sake, though he could sense that she was just as enthralled as he was.

"Mhm," she murmured. "And you?"

Logan could only nod his response as his hands reached up to cup her breasts, loving the way that the flesh gave in to the slightest pressure of his touch. His lower lip dragged down her chest, eventually grazing her nipple before his lips enveloped the stretch of skin, the lightest pull causing her to moan uncontrollably.

His brown eyes gazed up at her longingly as his tongue flicked against her skin, watching her as she struggled to contain herself, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip in an effort to calm her own reactions.

As his lips pulled away from her breast, his fingers lingered along the waistline of her panties, stroking the skin underneath as he began to ease the fabric down her hips.

When the silky material became bunched up midway down her thighs, she pulled it the rest of the way off, eventually shaking the fabric off from around her ankle.

The sensation of her bare skin against his was the most intense feeling Logan had ever experienced, and he let out a husky groan as her hips grinded against his.

Kandi could sense that it was a little too much for him, so she rolled over onto her back, waiting restlessly for him as he dug the tiny black packet from the back pocket of his jeans. His teeth tore into the wrapper, suddenly ripping it open, his heart pitter-pattering wildly in his chest. Taking the rubber from him, she gently grasped the base of his cock as she rolled the condom sown his length, the contact causing him to shudder slightly.

His nerves began to creep back to the forefront of his mind as he hovered above her. This was really going to happen, and the fact that he felt okay with that, the way that his body was urging him to go further, felt so foreign and yet so natural at the same time, and that scared him.

He could see Kandi's calm and collected exterior begin to break as he inched himself closer to her, and he found some comfort in knowing that she was just as nervous as he was. As he moved forward slightly, easing himself just barely inside of her, his eyes glanced back up to her face in an attempt to gauge her reaction. Her lips were mashed in a firm line, but her eyes widened, encouraging him to continue.

She threw her head back, a sudden wail escaping her lips as he thrust entirely inside of her.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated the three hushed words over and over again as he tried not to shift.

"It's okay," she mumbled. "I'm fine. Really." Her lips curved into a weak smile.

"We can stop," he whispered, his soulful brown eyes filled with concern and devotion.

"No." Her voice grew stronger before she exhaled, her chest sinking with the movement. "Keep going."

Logan planted a quick kiss on her cheek before allowing his hips to rock gradually against hers. Her lips remained sealed with each motion, and he wished that he knew how to take her pain away.

As his jerky thrusts began to meld into a smoother rhythm, he could feel Kandi's muscles loosen beneath him. All of his thoughts began to fade into the background as he focused solely on her, trying his best not to ruin the moment. Her hips began to meet his pace, her muscles clenching around him, pushing him over the edge. Her nails dug into his back, dragging along his shoulder blades as he plunged deeper. He wasn't sure if he could keep it up, the warmth of her body, the scent of her skin, the way his name rolled effortlessly off her lips all too intoxicating. Feeling his muscles begin to clench, knowing that he was about to come, his hand slipped between their two bodies, massaging her in time with his last few frantic thrusts. Her thighs quivered against him, edging him on even further.

Logan could faintly hear his own voice calling her name, his shaky words hanging in the warm air between them, but he couldn't feel his mouth forming the syllables. His lips gaped open, his eyes closed as every ounce of energy seemed to rush out of him in one fluid motion.

Completely spent, he collapsed onto the space beside her, listening to her labored breaths as his own chest heaved. As his gaze wandered back to Kandi, her hair disheveled and her eyelids drooping, he didn't really know what to say. Though words had never been Logan's strong suit, his mind was unable to form any coherent reaction to the intense pleasure he'd just experienced.

His girlfriend offered him a faint smile as she scooted closer to him. Her head rested against his chest, and his arm wrapped around her back instinctively, his fingers threading through her hair absentmindedly.

Her finger trailed down his chest, her deep eyes gazing up at him with an uncharacteristic shyness. "Happy anniversary, Logie."

He smiled to himself, his gaze drifting to the illuminated city skyline just outside the window as he clutched the girl in his arms.

"Happy anniversary, K."


End file.
